mmfdfandomcom-20200214-history
Radar
Radar is the second episode of Series 2. Synopsis Rae's mum drives her to college and asks her how it is going. Rae tells her a couple stories that were actually made up in order to lie about her shipping the first week because, she had set off the alarm. She comes home to her mother who knows everything she was told was not the truth. While waiting to see the principal, Rae sees Liam again who is being questioned about the alarm being set off. Liam does not tell on Rae. During their meeting the principal recommends that shouldn't Rae not start college until she is strong enough. Rae insists she can and begins to embark on her first week of classes. In order to do that Rae attempts to stay 'under the radar' like Archie who is pretending to be straight in order to hang out with more male friends. Chloe begins having a crisis herself realizing she is no longer as popular, and tries to be more known to a very popular girl Stacey and her group. Rae has also been avoiding Finn, who has become very popular at the college and struggles as to understand why he likes her. She’s afraid of getting undressed in front of him. She meets up with him and he invites her to an “exclusive sleepover” just between the two. The next day, Archie tells Rae about Simi, an infamous bully who is known for creating mean nicknames and causing them to follow anyone for the rest of their lives. Rae thanks Liam for not telling on her at the therapy group meeting and it is also reveled he hates college a lot as well. Half-naked photos of Chloe begin to show up around the college. Chloe seems worried at first, but eventually tells Rae it was her who leaked the photos as to be more popular. The two converse in the female changing room, and when a particularly attractive girl steps into the shower, Rae glances at the girl's behind. Rae and Finn have their sleepover where she looks through a photo album and finds and picture of him and his ex, Stacey, Rae gets Finn drunk to the point of passing out Rae avoids Finn as much as she can the next day. After talking with Chloe about Finn, Rae decides to break up with him, as to not attract attention and avoid him seeing her naked. She pulls him into the 'out of order' Handicapped bathroom, but when the door handle falls off, the two are trapped inside. They are let out, but are seen together by the entire student body. Rae's mother initially believes she is starting menopause, but learns she is actually five months pregnant. After a session with Kester, Rae goes to Finn's home and actually breaks up with him. The episode closes at another therapy session, with Rae and Liam bonding over a drink, Rae says, "Cheers, my dear..." a phrase Finn used to say while drinking. Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes